She's gonna make it
by BellaRoslin52
Summary: A HUGE thank you to @wildchild356 for helping with this.. Jack comes to finally realize that Sharon doesn't need him around like he thought...
1. Chapter 1

She's Gonna make it…

Chapter 1

It was like any other day in L.A. when Jack walked into the murder room to talk to his ex wife. It still sounded strange to say ex wife. It hadn't been too long since they divorced and he wasn't used to saying it out loud. A lot had changed over the last couple years that he had a hard time dealing with, but as far as he was concerned, she would always be his wife.

She was sitting in her office talking to her detectives when he knocked on her office door. He heard footsteps, when the door opened he found Lt. Flynn standing inside.

" Can we help you Jack?" He asked slightly annoyed.

Sharon set up a little straighter in her chair. " What can do I for you Jack?"

" Uh I need to speak to you privately Sharon if you don't mind."

" Actually jack I do mind we are very busy right now.. Is it something important like our children or can it wait?" She asked looking a little irritated.

He stood there for a moment, " yeah Sharon that's fine we can talk later."

He turned and walked out the murder room. She looked at Andy, " was it just me or was that odd?"

Andy looked at her, " yeah it kinda was but you also know Jack and what he's like."

She smiled at him. " I guess your right. Since it's so late why don't we all go home and get a fresh start tomorrow." Everybody was pretty much gone from the murder room a few minutes later, leaving Andy and her as the last two out.

" What do want for dinner?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around her and walked them to the elevator.

She leaned into his touch and wrapped her arms around him as they walked.

" I don't know honey what sounds good to you?" She asked looking into his dark eyes.

" Well you of course!" He smirked at her as she smacked his chest. "As far as food, I don't have a preference. How about you?""

" I don't any preference either so I guess I will text Rusty and ask him what he wants and go from there."

As they entered the parking garage they had no idea that anyone was watching them. When they reached her car,he pinned her against it. Gently holding her hands, kissing down her neck, and making her moan slightly with each kiss,they were lost in their own little world unaware that Jack was watching from his car one isle over.

As he watched the two of them he couldn't help but be mad about the whole longer he watched them, the madder he became. He couldn't stand seeing another man kissing her, it made is blood boil. He decided that he had seen enough and finally left the parking garage and headed back to his apartment.

After a few more minutes, they broke apart for air. He admired her beauty and felt lucky to have her in his life. H,e didn't know what a beautiful woman like her could ever see in a hot head like him, but she must see something she liked. Andy! Earth to Andy! He was lost in this thoughts when she gently touched him bringing him back to her.

"What were you thinking about honey?" she asked smiling up at him.

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her again. " I was thinking about how beautiful you are and how lucky I am to have you in my life."

She looked at him and smiled as she gently kissed him again." I'm the lucky one Andy. I better get home before Rusty starts worrying," she said as she broke their contact. " Are you still coming by tonight?"

He smiled at her, " yes ma'am I am."

" Good," she said as she slid into the drivers seat.

He bent down and gently kissed her goodbye. She closed her door and pulled out of the garage and headed home.. As she drove she thought to herself life is good! She was finally in a good place, she had her children, and she was in love with her best friend. Everything was finally coming together


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When she arrived home, it was too quiet. Rusty had called to say he would be staying the night at Buzz's house. She missed having him around but on the other hand she did enjoy the peace when she could find it. She had picked up dinner on her way home and Andy texted her to say he was on his way. She'd already changed clothes and was just waiting on Andy to arrive when she heard someone knocking on her front door.

She walked to the door expecting Andy to be on the other side. She opened the door and to her surprise, she found a very intoxicated Jack standing there looking at her. " Jack what do you want?"

" Well what do you think, Sharon? I came to see my wife ,but I see that you were expecting someone else." He sized her up, looking from her feet all the way up her body. She was wearing a short purple silk nightie with a matching robe. He couldn't help but look at her. For a woman her age, she was still just as beautiful as the first day he met her.

"Hello Jack! What do you want?" She tried to shut the door in his face but he pushed it open. As he grabbed her, he started to kiss her. She fought to get away from him. "JACK, let me go!"

" No Sharon, I will never let you go. You are my wife and it is your job to please me!" He was to busy pulling her nightie up her hips to feel a hand on the back of his shirt pulling him away from her. He heard an all too familiar voice coming from behind him

" What the hell are you doing here Jack?" Andy shouted as he moved him away from Sharon. " I asked you a question you jack ass!" He slipped his cuffs on Jack and turned him around as he slid down the wall to the floor. Andy looked at her, " Sharon honey are you ok?"

Sharon looked between the two men and wrapped her arms around Andy. " Yes I'm fine honey!"

" Sharon, what do you want to do? Let him go or do you want to press charges?" Andy asked as he stood beside Sharon rubbing circles on her back.

She looked over to see Jack looking at her from the floor. "Just let him go. I will deal with him later, after he has sobered up some."

Andy looked at her and sighed, " are you sure?"

" Yes Andy, I am."

He walked over and uncuffed him and helped Jack to his feet. He walked him to the elevator and threw him in it.

" Go home Jack! Leave her alone!"

" Well Andy, I just came to see my WIFE, but I see she's too busy messing around with you to worry about me!"

Sharon looked over at Jack, " first off I am not your wife anymore. You had your chance and you messed that up not me!" She glanced at Andy. " As far as what I do in my private life, that is no longer any of your business either! Have I made myself clear?"

He looked at her standing in front of him with another's arms wrapped around her. The more the stared, the madder he got until he felt himself starting to lose his temper." Sharon, it seems like you've made up your mind so I'll just leave. By the way, Andy, you and my whore of an ex wife have a good time tonight! You wont have near as much fun as you think!"

Andy started toward the elevator to go after him, but Sharon turned around and pushed him back into the apartment. " Sharon, are you going to let him talk to you like that?" he asked as he started pacing around the room.

She stopped him mid step, "Andy honey that's what he wants is for me or you to come back on him. He's not worth it".

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "You are an amazing woman, Sharon you know that?"

She smiled at him, " yes, I know it!"

After dinner had been eaten and everything was cleaned up, they sat down on the sofa.

" How about a movie?" He asked.

"Sounds good, but I had something else in mind." she smirked as she held out her hand.

Taking her hand, he followed her down the hallway. "That sounds even better."

Once they were in the bedroom, she pinned him up the against the door and started assaulting his neck and ear. He wrapped his arms around her. All he could do was moan and enjoy the sensations of having her kissing him like a mad woman. She finally let him go and walked him over to the bed and pushed him down on it and started taking off his shoes and the rest of his clothes. He enjoyed watching her. Once she had him undressed, she stood up and started to take off her clothes .He stopped her and proceeded to do it for her. Once he had her completely naked, he stood there and looked at her. " Damn, Sharon you are beautiful."

She felt her cheeks turn red. She reached over and pushed him back down on the bed and began her assault on him once again. She started at his neck and worked her way down his chest stopping to kiss each nipple as she made her way down his body. While he lay there intently watching her, she kissed her way down his thighs, stopping just above his hard cock. She gently kissed the head of it which made him moan and groan beneath her.

She looked at him with a mischievous grin." You like me kissing your hard cock like that?"

All he could do was moan which made her tease him even more. She started licking and sucking his hard cock into her mouth adding more pressure each time until she had him entirely in her mouth.

He had his hands in her hair while she sucked his cock and played with balls " Fuck, Sharon, that feels so good."

She added a little more pressure with her hand until she had him panting and moaning her name.

" I'm so close,".

As she looked into his dark brown eyes, she saw nothing but love in them. She was lost in them. He turned them over and was hovering over her. She wiggled and giggled under him as he started kissing her. Slowly, he made his way down to her breast. As he played with one, he sucked on the other until he had sucked on both of her hard nipples. He made his way down her body to her thighs, where he placed light kisses to her inner thighs as he gently massaged her legs. He could tell that she was more than ready for him as he started to lick along the outside of her center. Then with one lick, he started in on her clit as he thrust a finger into her she moaned his name. As he continued to lick her center ,he added another finger and she moaned and bucked her hips. He laid his arm over her to keep her in place as he feverishly licked and sucked her clit and thrust two fingers into her as she moaned and groaned.

" Anddddyyyy that feels so fucking good! Don't stop!"

As he picked up the pace once again, she was panting his name, "Andy, I am so close. I want to feel you inside me. NOW." He did was he was told as he made his way back up. He placed kisses all over her body until he was hovering over her and their lips met in a passionate kiss. As she deepened the kiss, she could feel his hard shaft poking her thigh.

" I want you inside me now.".

He took his hard cock and teased her center with head of it as he slowly entered her. He waited for her adjust to him.

" Sharon, if this hurts you please tell me and we can stop."

She looked at him and nodded her head as she started to thrust her hips into his and matched each other thrust for thrust. They were both panting, sweating, and moaning each others names.

She looked into his dark eyes, " Andy, I am so close. That feels great. Fuck me harder."

He did as he was told and he watched as she let her orgasm hit her and take her over the edge. She screamed his name and a few moments later he came deep inside her as he moaned her name.

"That was amazing," she panted breathlessly.

He laid next to her and admired the view of this beautiful woman laying in his bed. As they drifted off to sleep, both very content in where this life was taking them


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He didn't know how he got back to his apartment, but all he knew was that he was there. He could feel his head pounding from the night before. All he remembered was going to his ex wife's house, trying to hurt her, and her boyfriend stepping in to rescue her. He stumbled to the bathroom and took a hot shower. As the water hit him ,it helped relax his tired and sore muscles. He got dressed and readied himself for the day. It was a rather sunny day in L.A. and he tried to make the best of the unwanted sunshine. He made a mental note to call or text Sharon to apologize for last night. Try as he might, he couldn't get the image of her standing in her door way wearing that revealing nightie and knowing it wasn't for him. He knew that she had moved on, but it still didn't make it hurt any less at the thought of someone else making love to her. Maybe at one time or another she would have taken him back with no questions. However, if he was completely honest with himself, he knew that he was too far gone to ever try to change his ways. He was still determined to apologize to her in person. She deserved that, actually she deserved much more than he could really offer her, but at least he was trying to make an effort.

After he had gotten to work, he sat at his desk with his head in his hands thinking about how everything had gone wrong in his life and how he let the only good thing slip through his fingers. He texted Sharon once more to try to apologize to her, but he didn't get a reply. He couldn't blame her for not talking to him, especially after what he did to her.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear his office door open and a very pissed off Sharon walking into his office. He looked up when she stopped in front of his desk.

"Sharon I'm glad you're here. I want to apologize….." before he could finish his sentence she held up a hand to stop him.

" Don't," she glared at him. " I have no interest in hearing anything you have to say. All I want to say is I hope you finally get the help you need and that I am no longer any of your concern. I would thank you to leave me alone and to stay out of my personal life. I don't want to have anything to do with you unless it involves our children! Have I made myself clear, Jack?"

He looked at her, damn, she had the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever seen.

He looked at her again," yes I understand and for what it's worth I am truly sorry for what happened. I hope that one day we can be friends."

She stood there for a moment and felt the tears threating to fall, " maybe one day, Jack."

With that she turned and walked out of his office and left him standing there with his thoughts. It finally hit him she was going to be just fine without him.

She walked out of his office and headed back to work. When she arrived back in the murder room, everyone was busy working and barely noticed her returning from a very long lunch. They could tell that she was pissed and they new better than to bother her. As she walked by Andy, she gave him a sad smile. She walked into her office and shut the door behind her. A few seconds later, her phone buzzed on her desk. She looked at the text, it was from Andy. Everything ok? She smiled at it before she answered him, Yes everything is ok ,now get back to work Lt. He laughed to himself when he read her message. Then he answered her, Yes Captain.. her phone buzzed on her desk she chuckled when she read his response. It had been a long day, they had wrapped up their case and most of the team had gone home for the night leaving her and Andy alone. She was gathering her things while they talked about what their plans were for the night. Andy looked up and saw jack walking through the door of the murder room toward Sharon's office. Before he could reach her office, Jack was stopped by a very pissed off Andy.

"What the hell do you want, Jack?" He asked as he gritted his teeth.

" I came to apologize to both of you."

By this time, she had come out of her office and was standing beside Andy.

" What do you want, Jack?" she asked.

" Sharon, I just wanted to apologize again and to tell you that I never meant to hurt you . I really am happy that you found someone new."

He looked at Andy who had his arms around her waist.

" Andy, I only have one question for you ."

He looked at her ex, " what is it Jack?"

" Do you love her?"

Andy stared at him and then looked over at Sharon who looked just as confused.

He sighed, " if you must know Jack, yes I do love her. She is the most amazing person I have ever met and I am crazy about her. Why do you ask?" He tightened his hold on Sharon, who by now looking between the two of them.

Jack looked at her, " do you love him?"

" Yes I do love him .He means the world to me. I'm also crazy about him." she said as the tears started falling.

Jack looked at the man that had his arms around his ex wife. He couldn't help but feel like an ass for everything that he had done to her. She really did seem like she was happy with Flynn so who was he to stop them. He knew it was best to just leave them and let them be happy together.

"Well I guess you both answered my question," he started to leave but stopped mid step and turned back to Andy. "Don't hurt her, Andy. She doesn't deserve to be hurt anymore. Lord knows, I've hurt her enough to last her a lifetime." He looked at Sharon one last time with tears in his eyes, "I'm truly glad that you found someone that will make you happy and love you unconditionally. You wont have to worry about me bothering either of anymore."

With that, he walked out the murder room and left them standing there holding each other. Andy could tell she was thinking about something.

He turned her around to face him," honey what's wrong?"

She looked up at him with a smile and tears in her, eyes she didn't say anything she just hugged him, " let's go home."

He wrapped his arms around her and they walked out of the murder room..


	4. Chapter 4

When they left the murder room and made their way down to the garage, he noticed that she hadn't said to much since their encounter with jack a few mins before, when they arrived at her car he noticed that she had tears falling down her cheeks, honey what's on your mind? She looked at him and gave him a sad smile as she leaned up against her car. She started to speak but nothing came out, He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and held her while she cried, Honey what's wrong he asked as he brushed the tears away with his thumbs.. I'm just thinking about everything that happened today as she hugged him tighter nothing is wrong Andy everything for once in my life is wonderful I am with a man that I love with everything I am and I have my kids and a job that I love! He looked at her you are an amazing woman Sharon, You're an amazing man Andy don't ever doubt that. He hugged her tighter and gently kissed her lips, he realized that she was shaking he pulled away to look at her she had tears falling down her cheeks. How about we get out of here and go home.. That sounds wonderful Andy.

When they arrived at her condo she was surprised by what she saw when she opened the door there was a trail of rose petals that led to her bedroom she turned to see Andy standing in the doorway with a crooked grin… What! He said as she walked over to him and gently kissed him.. What's all this she asked? I thought after the day you've had you could use some special attention… How about you go and take a bath while I take care of dinner, as she walked down the hall and opened her bedroom door to find more roes petals on the bed, Oh that man! "She thought to herself she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open" as Andy stood there and admired the beautiful woman standing before him. She looked in the mirror to see him standing behind her.. You like what you see? She said with a mischievous smile on her face. He looked at her Absolutely.. He said as she came up to him and hugged him.. She looked at him I'll be out in a few mins he hugged her and walked out the bathroom he still had one more surprise left for her as he walked to her closet he had pulled out a white box with a purple ribbon that contained a purple lace bra and panty set along with a new lace nightie and matching robe. He laid the box on the bed and walked back into the living to wait on dinner to be delivered.. A while later she made her way out of the bathroom to find the box laying on her bed that man she thought to herself as she felt the tears forming again.. She slipped on the nightie and robe and walked down the hall he looked up and saw her walking toward him smiling I take you like your gift? I love it Andy! It's beautiful thank you, Dinner is here so lets eat.. They ate dinner and talked after everything was cleaned up they sat on the sofa and he held her while he gently kissed her neck and ran his hand down to her breast causing her to moan.. As he played with one, he sucked on the other until he had sucked on both of her hard nipples. He made his way down her body to her thighs, As he spread her legs further apart he could tell that she was more than ready for him as he started to lick along the outside of her center. Then with one lick, he started in on her clit as he thrust a finger into her she moaned his name. As he continued to lick her center ,he added another finger and she moaned and bucked her hips as he added a third finger as he feverishly licked and sucked her clit as she moaned and groaned.

As he picked up the pace once again, she was panting his name, "Andy, I am so close. I want to feel you inside me. NOW." He did was he was told as he made his way back up. He placed kisses all over her body until he was hovering over her and their lips met in a passionate kiss as she tasted herself in their kiss as she deepened the kiss,, she could feel his hard shaft poking her thigh. He took his hard shaft and teased her center with head of it as he slowly entered her. He waited for her adjust to him , he intertwined their fingers above her head, as she looked at him and nodded her head as she started to thrust her hips into his and matched each other thrust for thrust. They were both panting, sweating, and moaning each others names.

She looked into his dark eyes, as he slowed down the pace thrusting into her slower and gentler he kissed her as her orgasm hit her and take her over the edge. She screamed his name and a few moments later he came deep inside her as he moaned her name. As they lay there sweaty and holding on to each other she looks at him thank you for a wonderful evening Andy, You don't have to thank me I will always take care of you Sharon and I will always love you, I don't want you to ever doubt my love for you Sharon you are an amazing woman you should always be cherished.. She smiled at him with tears streaking her cheeks I love you Andy, as she laid her head on his chest and put her hand on his heart, I love you too Sharon, as he held her tighter as they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms both happy and content…


End file.
